Cave Johnson
Cave Johnson is the founder and CEO of Aperture Science.ApertureScience.com Biography In 1953, Aperture Science is founded by Cave Johnson. It manufactures shower curtains equipped with a simple portal technology to get in and out of showers, replacing the standard shower curtain. The standard name is kept to "appear more hygienic". In 1956, the Eisenhower administration signs a contract with Aperture Science to manufacture portal shower curtains to all branches of the US Army, except the Navy. This is the main activity of Aperture from 1957 to 1975.ApertureScience.com During this period, Johnson apparently becomes a billionaire, or at least very rich. In 1978, Cave Johnson is exposed to mercury while secretly developing a dangerous mercury-injected rubber sheeting from which he plans to manufacture seven deadly shower curtains to be given as gifts to each member of the House Naval Appropriations committee.ApertureScience.com It is unknown why. In 1979, both of Johnson's kidneys fail. Brain damaged, dying, and incapable of being convinced that time is not flowing backwards, he lays out a three tiered research and development program. The results, he says, will "guarantee the continued success of Aperture Science far into the fast-approaching distant past". The two first tiers (the Heimlich Counter-Maneuver and the Take-A-Wish Foundation) were a failure, while the third one, the "Portal" project, grew to a success.ApertureScience.com What happens to Cave Johnson after is unknown. Behind the scenes *A casting call for what may be Portal 2 was posted on the subscribers-only industry website Breakdown Express on June 8, 2008. That sheet call, seeking a voice-over artist to take on the role of Cave Johnson, suggests he may be a central character in that sequel. It also reveals bits of Johnson's personality and skills: he is said to have learned to trust his gut. A big picture thinker, he does not expands on details. He apparently does not really how science works, but he knows how people work. Used to getting what he wants. Extroverted, enthusiastic and opinionated. High energy: life is an adventure he's happy to be on. A born salesman, a leader, an evangelist. People trust him, even when his plans are clearly dangerous. Speaks with a slight Southern/Western accent (natural, not too broad}. He a uses warm, homespun delivery to put people at their ease. He doesn't accept the responsibility that comes with his power. Either he doesn't see or chooses not to see the ramifications of his actions. Goes from sidekick to principle antagonist. Sarts to lose his grip on his humanity as the story progresses. As he isolates himself from the people around him, he loses touch with reality...VOICE OVER ONLY seemingly a fantastic leader, who nonetheless is slightly clueless as to how science actually works. He is said to be from the Southern US and is more than a little reckless. This information has yet to be confirmed. A picture of Johnson has also surfaced at that time, and its validity is also unknown.Rumor: Casting Call Reveals Portal 2 Details? on KotakuRumor: Portal 2 Casting Begins, Sample Script Page Leaked! on Kombo.com *By signing into ApertureScience.com with the username "CJohnson" and the password "Tier3", one can enter an "admin" version of the website, with unique abilities. List of appearances *ApertureScience.com *''Portal'' *[[2010 Portal updates|2010 Portal updates]] Notes and references Category:Portal Category:Scientists Category:Aperture Science Personnel